A Scent of Lavender and Mint
by amyraklaire
Summary: Join Klayre White,a rising chef fresh from America. With a trial job at 'The Lavender Garden' at stake, she moves into 221C on Baker Street as its the closest flat available. Will her new flatmates bring her dreams of owning her own restaurant to an end? Will she get herself involved with dangerous investigations? Will romance blossom? Find out in, A Scent of Lavender and Mint.
1. Moving In

It didn't take long for John to answer the knock at the door of 221B. Sherlock had him up all night running around for their latest case and he just decided not to go to bed when they got back at 6:45 am. He was a bit surprised that Mrs. Hudson was up though, "Mrs. Hudson, how can I help you?" She smiled and replied briskly, "Well, actually, we will need Sherlock's help too. Is he up as well?" John moved slightly to the left so she could see past him. The man she had inquired about was laying backside down on the couch, feet hanging off the edge on one end. She smiled, "Great! Now both of you come downstairs immediately. I want you to meet your new flat-mate. I finally rented out flat C!" Before they could protest she had turned and started back downstairs in a hurry. John looked at Sherlock who had now sat up and was rolling his eyes, "Do you have to give me that look." John raised his eyebrows, "What look?" Standing up, the tall man walked by to follow in Mrs. Hudson's footsteps, "The one that says, 'come on, we have to do it for Mrs. Hudson'." John shrugged as he closed the door, "It worked, didn't it?" He couldn't see the slight smile that appeared upon his friends face for a few seconds.

When they had both arrived down at 221C, the door opened before Johns hand could make contact. In the way stood Mrs. Hudson looking back at someone further in the room, "I'll just make sure the boys are on their way. Don't touch a thing, you're bound to hurt yourself." Sherlock cleared his throat causing her to jump, "Oh goodness, I didn't see you." She laughed and waved them in, "Klayre, this is Dr. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. They live in the flat above you." In front of them, standing with an unpacked box in hand, stood a rather rosy cheeked woman. "Just a moment, please." She said as she sat it down on the counter. She turned and flashed a pearly white smile, "Hello, Dr. Watson. Mr. Holmes." She shook their hands in turn, "I am Klayre White. I'm looking forward to a bright neighbor-ship."

John smiled and noticed Sherlock roll his eyes slightly at the made up word. "So I am assuming that Mrs. Hudson said we would help move some things?" She nodded, "Yes, but you don't have too. Really! I can do it alone; it'll just take me a little longer." John nudged his friend in the arm to respond as he had yet to speak. Sherlock started walking over to the couch, "Where would you like it moved." It took about two hours for them to help Klayre settle with the furniture and then John moved into the kitchen to help in there. Sherlock just stood by the couch, watching.

It was a bit hot in the small flat now that they had been moving around. Klayre took off her jacket and threw it over at the couch, along with her paper boy styled cap. Her copper-colored hair, now visible was thrown into a messy bun and her bangs were bobby-pinned back in a way that helped elongate her slightly round face. She chuckled as she pushed her sleeves up to her elbows, "Mr. Holmes, you could hang up the curtains if you'd like something to do." Sherlock nodded and proceeded to do exactly that. They were a deep purple with gold filigree, and really brightened up the ivory room. After they finished in the kitchen, Klayre looked at her watch. It was now 3:30 pm, "Oh, shit! Okay gents, thank you very much for the help! I really appreciate it, but I have got to be off or I'll be late for work." With that both John and Sherlock were shoved out the door so she could get ready.

Klayre's POV

I quickly ripped off my shirt and jeans and rummaged around for the uniform that I'd left out on purpose. Checking over my hair in the mirror I grabbed my purse and took off out the door. I waved at Mrs. Hudson who was on her way upstairs with a tea tray. The cab I had ordered was waiting, "Lavender Garden, please." It took about 25 minutes to get there. I walked in thru the employee entrance and looked for the Executive Chef. "Ah, Miss. White, please come into my office." I followed nervously. "So our common friend was able to get you an interview into my establishment. I will require of you the same standards as my own protégés, no less."

I nodded, "Of course, Chef Blanche. I will do my best to uphold to those." He smiled and motioned for me to take a seat, "First off you have to provide for me a 6 course menu and upon approval, cook it for me and two others. You have one week to come up with your first draft. This will determine whether you have a permanent job here or not." I nodded, my mind immediately started racing for ideas. He led me over to the Garde manger. I frowned inwardly, cold food! The night was full of salads, soups, plating fancy desserts and of course being pranked by my future co-workers. I didn't get home until about 12 am, where I slowly crawled into bed. I had tomorrow off and worked again on Thursday. As I drifted off, the sound of a violin filled my dreams.

(Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy :) I will update soon, but please keep in mind I am a college student so it might take a few days. Klayre White is my own character as well as the Lavender Garden and all menus I post within the story!)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up around 6 and made some coffee, giggling on the inside about how very un-British I was. I sat down on the couch and watched some television to help myself wake up. There wasn't really anything good on so, off to the shower I went. While washing my hair, violin music began playing again. I smiled and decided to make my upstairs neighbors lunch for helping me unpack yesterday.

I looked at my body in the mirror as I dried off. I wasn't a model by any means reaching only 5 ft. 3in and on the chubby side. In the mirror were chubby thighs, a slightly pudgy tummy, gigantic breasts and gorgeous long hair. I didn't really care what other people thought. I found myself beautiful, confident and intelligent. If other people didn't, that's their fault. I worked out when I could: loving a good aerobics session and yoga was amazing. Anyway I threw on some skinny jeans, boots and a nice green tunic before heading upstairs.

As I knocked I could hear someone shoving stuff out of the way before getting to the door. John answered, "Oh, hello Klayre. Would you like to come in?" He motioned for me to come on thru. Books where thrown about everywhere and Sherlock was flipping pages faster than I could watch. I laughed, "Having a reading party?" John rubbed the back of his head, "Actually we are trying to solve a case." I raised an eyebrow. He walked over to some photos hanging on the wall. "This is some kind of code and we found that it's a page and word number combination. We are just trying to find the right book." I nodded, "This is a bad time for me to be here then. I can just go." I motioned to the door with my thumb. Sherlock spoke up, "Yes, please do. I can't concentrate with all this chatter." Again I nodded and waved slightly as John shook his head, "No, no, you can stay. If you'd like you can help." I shrugged, "Cool, I have nothing else to do." John smiled slightly and pointed to a section of books that hadn't been looked thru yet. He then told me what the first section of the code meant and I began to look for it in the books. Neither of them talked a lot during the process, so I kept quiet as well.

Their flat was quite large, the wall to my right had a smiley face painted on it. Was that a bullet hole? There was a skull on the fireplace and I saw the violin placed by the window. It reminded me of when I played clarinet, which brought back a lot of memories.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours had passed and all the three of us had done was eliminate books from the list. An alarm going off made us all jump, it was 9 o'clock. John groaned, "Oh, no I am going to be late." He ran around getting his stuff together and then left, "If you find anything let me know!" Sherlock nodded. I got up and made my way into the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea, would you like any?" No answer came. It took a few minutes longer than normal because I had to find the tea. Shouting back towards the living room, "Milk? Sugar?" Still no reply. I took that as a no to either. Carrying them carefully I maneuvered around the smaller stacks and placed a cup near Sherlock. He watched as I returned to my spot on the couch, "Thank you." Smiling I nodded, "No problem." I moved several piles of books over to the 'checked' group.

I could sense Sherlock glancing over at me every so often, "Have a question you'd like to ask?" He smirked a little before going back to his book. I looked over at him, "You're a funny man, you know that?" He threw his current book over at the checked pile, "How so?" I shrugged, "I can't describe it. I guess I really just meant you're interesting." Silence filled the air for a while, "So…what exactly are you professionally?" I marked out the books I had just went through and grabbed a few more. Sherlock stood, "I'm a consulting detective." I raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's so cool! I always loved reading the Hercule Poirot series as a kid. I imagined myself helping on one or two cases as I'd play outside." He sat back down looking through a new book, "It takes more than a child's imagination to solve crimes." My head jerked over to look at him and I scrunched my eyebrows together, slightly offended at the response. "I know that," I whispered as I looked back down at the book I was holding.

Neither of us spoke for a while and eventually lunchtime rolled around. Not only was I hungry but I also need to start on my menu planning. "Sorry, to leave you without having found anything but I really need to head back downstairs. I wish you all the luck on solving it!" I waved slightly and pushed a pile away from the door so I could leave. "Klayre," I turned to look at him as he continued to work, "Poirot was a favorite of mine as well." I saw a slit second of a smile and returned it. Once back in my own apartment I made a sandwich and sat down at the computer. I researched popular food items here in London at the moment to stay in trend while writing it.

I had written two courses when I heard John come home from work. I gasped at how much time I had spent on two courses. To be honest with myself, I was slightly distracted by the case and why there was so many book involved. The clock read 6:45 as I finished up the next two courses. I didn't really feel up to cooking, so I threw on a jacket to go pick up some takeout. Before I was at the door, someone was knocking. Answering it I relaxed to see that it was only Sherlock, "Hey, you scared me." He nodded, "Sorry. John has a date tonight. Would you like to help with the investigation?" I shrugged, "Sure, I have all week to finish my project." He opened the door to exit the building, "Good, let's go. The show starts soon." I blinked a few times as I followed him out, "The show?" He hailed a taxi and opened the door for me, "Yes, it's a Chinese Circus. I think it has something to do with our dead bankers." I shook my head and turned to look at him, "What!? Dead bankers?" He sighed exasperatedly and told me all about the case so that I was clued in, "Thanks, I wondered why there were so many books and copies of books."

Before long we reached an eerie looking building in China town. He gave me his hand to help me out of the car, "Come quickly, we need to catch up with John and what's-her -face." I narrowed my eyes, "Are you stalking John on his date. Are you gay and jealous that he's going out with someone?" He shot me a look that forced out a giggle, "No I am not. I gave John the idea of coming here because I needed him here and think he was being entirely selfish about not wanting to help."

I shook my head in disbelief. Jogging a little to catch up, we spotted John and his date near the ticket counter. They asked for tickets under the name Holmes. John seemed a little confused when the person said there was actually four and seemed to put it together when Sherlock spoke, "and then I called and reserved two more. One for me and one for Klayre." John looked back at me, his tone friendly, "Ah, hello, Klayre." I waved slightly and shook his dates hand, "Nice to meet you." Her name was Sarah. She was pretty and thin. Turns out she was also a doctor, like John, and they worked together. I felt slightly out of place and my attractiveness went down a few notches in my mind while standing next to her. We started up the stairs to join the guys when we heard John exclaim, "While I'm trying to get it off with Sarah!" I snickered and elbowed her slightly. He sighed in embarrassment when he realized we had heard.

I stayed to the back of the group as we neared the performance area. "How weird that there are so few people here," I stated finding a spot close to the ring. John continued my thoughts, "Yeah, it doesn't really seem like a circus does it. More like art." I smiled at the joke and noticed Sarah's slight smile as well. Sherlock stood to the back of them and I was slightly behind John and to the side of Sherlock. But being short it bothered me when a tall man moved in front of me, "Come on, really." Sherlock noticed and motioned for me to move to the other side of him, I did so, "Thanks." He nodded and started talking about the trick that the Chinese woman was about to do. The weighted end of the machine would fire the spear when her feather fell onto the plate. As soon as he had finished talking she began to remove a feather and drop it from a slight distance. The warrior who had been tied up was grunting and trying to escape.

Sherlock pulled on my sleeve and motioned for me to follow him. We managed to get back into the dressing room for the show, "Look around for yellow spray paint." I nodded and began to go through the boxes and drawers of the makeup stands. Shortly applause was heard, "Aww, I missed it," I said quietly. Coming to the racks of clothing I kicked something that rolled. Sherlock was on the other side and picked it up, "Hello, what's this." He walked up to the mirror and sprayed it to look at the color. He looked at me through the reflection, "Good job, Klayre you found it." I smiled until I noticed a figure begin to move, "Look out!" I pushed him out of the way and we ran out into the crowd of people. Sherlock fighting the man off as we escaped and got a taxi to the police station.

John and Sarah joined us there. "I'm telling you the circus is how the assassin got into the country." The detective answered, "Well I ordered a raid on the place. I better have something turn up other than you and your friends. Now take your date and go finish the evening somewhere else." I blushed slightly when he called me Sherlock's date. Sherlock didn't seem to notice, we just all left to go back to the flats. I headed for my own door when John stopped on the stairs, "Aren't you coming up?" I shrugged, "Sure." It was way to quiet for four people in one room, Sarah started talking first. Sherlock encouraged her to leave while John told her to stay. She looked around at all of us, "Am I the only one that's hungry?" I shook my head, "Starving."

We chuckled as John walked into the kitchen and waved for me to come over. "Klayre, look I know we don't really know you that well yet…we have no food. Would you happen to have anything?" I smiled, "Of course! I'll be back soon." He chuckled in relief, "Oh, thank goodness." I went down stairs and gathered so crackers, cheese and some salami…mostly finger foods as I hadn't really had the chance to go shop yet. I also found some strawberry's and some lemonade. I took it all up on a nice little tray and slipped past Sarah and Sherlock on my way to the kitchen. "I'm afraid it isn't much. I haven't been able to go shopping." He nodded, "No, don't worry its fabulous. Thank you so much, Klayre."

We both kind a jumped when Sherlock yelled for us to come back into the living room. "Soo Lin was helping us! Look she did the first two while we were out being shot at. I need some air to think!" With that Sherlock grabbed his coat and darted out into the streets. I looked over at John and Sarah shrugging, "Well, you two could still go out for some take-out." The smiled and Sarah spoke first, "That would be lovely." John smiled and got their coats, "Thanks Klayre for bringing up what you did. Are you sure you don't want to come?" I smiled, "Thanks but I think you to have had your night interrupted enough. I'll just stay home and eat that tray." Sarah held out her hand for me to shake, "It was a pleasure to meet you. If you need a doctor look me up!" I nodded and headed into the kitchen. I heard the doorbell ring and John talking to the person. Then it was followed by screaming. I froze dropping the tray then run downstairs, the door was wide open.

I ran through it looking left and right. I saw a black car speeding away. I pulled out my phone and turned to go back inside as I called 911. Sherlock ran into me on his way upstairs, "I figured it out!" "Sherlock, they've been kidnapped. I'm calling the police now." He nodded and grabbed my hand, "Come on!" A taxi took us to the old building where the circus had been. Sherlock lead me around to the back, then down the street where a light was coming from. Sarah was screaming, although it was muffled. We crouched and watched from the distance as the Chinese woman interrogated John. Sherlock told me to stay there as he stood up and shouted, "He's right you know. He isn't Sherlock Holmes." She replied with something but I couldn't tell what. My heart filled with fear as the lady pulled out a gun, about to shoot. Sherlock mentioned something about ricocheting bullets but it didn't stop her. I slowly made my way over to untie Sarah. A henchmen noticed me crawling and lunged at my ankles. I knocked over one of the lamps by accident as I tried to kick him off. The flames landed on him and he ran trying to put it out. "Idiot, stop, drop and roll," I whispered as I ran to Sarah's side. Try as he might Sherlock couldn't get to her in time so I had to tackle her to the side so she wouldn't get hit by the spear. Her face was covered in tears and I started crying with her. The police arrived as I untied her and pulled her into a hug, "It's alright Sarah. Everything is going to alright."

After being questioned by the police we were free to go. John was quite somber on the ride home. I didn't blame him, after tonight Sarah probably wouldn't want to see him anymore. I couldn't imagine what she had felt sitting there waiting for death. I was panicky just crawling over to help her. As we entered our flat building John turned to me, "Uhm..I don't know what to really say. Except for thank you…for what you did." I nodded slightly, not sure how to respond at all. Sherlock looked over at me and then down at his shoes. He looked back up with a sigh, "Goodnight, Klayre. Thanks for your help this evening." I nodded and part way through the door Sherlock said something from up the stairs, "Good luck on your menu." I turned and looked up at him with a shocked expression, "How did you…" He smirked and headed inside his flat.


	4. Chapter 4

The next several days were intense as I tried to balance my time between work, my menu and new found friends. After spending hours on end the night before revising the rough draft that I had previously turned in; I was finally able to hand in my finished menu. Chef Blanche stared at it in silence for several minutes. I was beginning to think that I had miss typed something when he spoke, "Are you sure this your own work?" I nodded carefully, "Yes, I'm sure. It's all my own." He handed it back as he stood, "Well, I look forward to tasting it. It's seems extremely ambitious and if successful, you will advance very far here." I smiled excitedly, "That would be wonderful." He led me around to the financial office and had them create an official schedule for me. As he handed me my first check, Chef smiled, "I'll see you Saturday for the tasting." I nodded as we exited the building. Immediately I went to the bank to exchange my check for cash.

Arriving at my street, there were several police cars around the area. As I made my way up to find out what had happened; I heard several voices coming from the flat upstairs, one of which was new. Curiosity getting the better of me I slowed down, "Don't make me order you, Sherlock." That same person began to approach the door so I went to knock to make it seem like I hadn't been eavesdropping. The man who answered smiled quickly and turned back towards John, "Please talk some since into him." With that he left, bending his head towards me as he passed by. I walked in closing the door as Sherlock started playing his violin, "Why are there so many cops outside?" I turned back around to notice all the glass and debris lying around, "What the hell happened here?" I walked around with my hands up questioningly. John looked at me like I should have known, "What?" He sighed, "Didn't you hear? I thought you got off work at 1 this morning." I shrugged my shoulders, "I worked overnight prep and had a meeting with Chef Blanche. What should I have heard about?" Sherlock flicked his bow towards the street, "A gas leak caused an explosion." I raised my eyebrows, "Oh my god! Is everyone okay? Do they know who did it? What about Mrs. Hudson?" As I began to panic, John walked up to me and sat me down on the couch, "Everyone we know is okay. I'll make us some tea."

I noticed he still had his jacket on, "Seems like you were out last night. Where did you go?" He smiled at me as he walked past, "Sarah's, she let me stay the night." That's good. I'm glad that's still going on, I thought. Giving him a slight smile I turned to Sherlock, "Who was that man?" Sherlock huffed, "My brother." Once again I raised my eyebrows, "You have a brother? I just assumed you were an only child." He shook his head, "Nope, I am the second born." John shouted from the kitchen, "How come you lied to your brother. You have no case at all; that's why the wall took another pounding last night." He responded while scratching his neck with the bow, "Why shouldn't I?" As John came back into the living room, "Oh I see, sibling rivalry. Now we are getting somewhere." Sherlock's phone began ringing which he answered.

John handed me a cup of tea, "Here Klayre." I nodded thanks as I began to sip at it, the hot liquid slightly burning my tongue. John sat down next me, "How did your menu go?" I smiled at his interest, "Chef said it seemed very ambitious. If it's as successful in the tasting, I'll advance here quicker than I thought." Sherlock glanced at his shoulder over at us, "The tasting will take place when?" Taking another sip before answering, "It's this Saturday. I can't wait!" He looked back out the window as he got off the phone, "Good then you can come as well. That was Lestrade, I've been summoned." John and I looked at each other. "Are you sure you want us to come," He asked. Sherlock responded waiting at the opened door, "Of course where would I be without my blogger and future chef." We both got up and followed suit.

The taxi ride over was quiet, John and Sherlock hardly glanced at one another. I found myself looking straight ahead the entire time not wanting to interrupt their silence by engaging in conversation with one over the other. We quickly exited the Taxi and were met by Lestrade, "You like the weird ones, don't you? The surprising ones." Sherlock responded, "Obviously." I could feel people staring as we walked through the station, it made me feel conscious of what I looked like. I was still wearing my black chef pants and black t-shirt, I blushed slightly at having forgot to change before we left. Lestrade led us around a corner, "You'll love this then." We came into his office, "That explosion." Sherlock answered back, "A gas leak, yes?" Lestrade said, "No." Sherlock quipped back, "No?" Lestrade went to stand behind his desk, his partner sitting in a chair to the left, "No. Made to look like one." John spoke up next, "What?" Lestrade continued, "Hardly anything left of the place except a strongbox. A very strong box, and inside was this."

I glanced around them to see that he was gesturing to a letter, when Sherlock asked, "You haven't opened it?" Lestrade shook his head, "It's addressed to you isn't it. We've x-rayed it. It's not booby-trapped." Sherlock responded sarcastically, "How reassuring," before examining it himself. After a few seconds, he started talking, "Nice stationary. Bohemian." I could barely here what he was saying, "What?" He continued on, "From the Czech Republic. No fingerprints?" Lestrade responded, "No." Sherlock returned to examining it, "She used a fountain pen. Parker Duofold, iridium nib." John interrupted, "She?" Sherlock replied, "Obviously." John looked away slightly annoyed, "Obviously."

I watched on fascinated about how he got all that from just looking at the envelope. He then proceeded to open it; carefully pulling out a pink cell phone. John spoke quickly in surprise, "But that…that's the phone. The pink phone." I spoke up, confused, "What, from The Study in Pink?" Sherlock began to look over it curiously, "Well, obviously, it's not the same phone, but it's supposed to look like…A Study in Pink? You read his blog?" He questioned, suddenly surprised, turning to look back at me. Lestrade answered for me, "Of course she does. We all do." To prove his point, he asked, "Do you really not know that the Earth goes round the sun?" His partner snickered at that to which I threw her a nasty look. John suddenly looked a bit guilty for writing that bit. I gave him a sympathetic smile as Sherlock went on from before he'd stopped, "It isn't the same phone." Sighing he brought it up to the light, "This one's brand-new. Someone's gone to a lot of trouble to make it look like the same phone." He looked over at John, who looked away, "Which means, your blog has a far wider readership."

He started to mess around on the phone and played a voice mail that was on it. The sound that played was five Greenwich time signal pips. John spoke, "What, was that it?" Sherlock looked up over at me as the mobile beeped again, "No, that's not it." We all approached the phone to look at what he had found. There on the screen was a photo of a fireplace that needed repairing. Lestrade went on about what it all was supposed to mean, "An estate agents photo and the bloody Greenwich pips? What the hell are we supposed to do with that." Something about the photo was bothering me as Sherlock explained that it was a code, "Some secret societies used to send dried melon seeds, orange pips things like that. Five pips. They're warning us it's going to happen again." John questioned, "What is?" Sherlock mimicked the sound of an explosion. I spoke up, "Sherlock, that photo. I think I've seen that fireplace before."

He nodded as he led the way, "I have too." Immediately he led the way out to a taxi and we all went back to our flats. Once inside he led the way to my door, "Klayre, if you please." I unlocked the door asking, "What are we doing here?" He hesitated as we entered, "…Just looking at something." All four of us walked into the living room, I gasped as I put two and two together. The fireplace in the photo was the one in my apartment and there in the middle of my living room was a pair of shoes. John spoke as Sherlock approached them, "He's a bomber remember." My heart was filled with fear at the thought of someone breaking into my home and leaving them here.

As he got up close to them, the cell phone in his pocket began to go off. He looked at it before answering softly, "Hello?" The answer that came was a ragged woman breathing, "H…Hello…sexy." She then proceeded to sob as he asked who she was. She didn't answer his question but instead replied, "I…sent you a l…little puzzle, just to say hi." Sherlock then asked her why she was crying and what her name was. "I…I'm not crying. I'm typing, and this stupid bitch is reading it out." Sherlock whispered something to himself. I asked, "What?" He said nothing but John had heard him as well, "No, what did you mean?" His response scared the hell out of me, "I've been expecting this for some time." The woman then interjected, "Twelve hours to solve my puzzle, Sherlock…or I'm going to be so…naughty." She then continued to sob as the phone disconnected.

Sherlock grabbed the shoes, "I only have twelve hours. Best get to the lab at St. Bartholomew's." I was silent do to the shock that some had been in my house, John noticed as Sherlock walked passed me, "Come with us Klayre, it's probably better for you to be away for a while." I nodded slowly as he guided me out of the house. On the way to the lab, we didn't speak at all. Sherlock looked at me but didn't say anything. Once we arrived, Molly; a lovely girl, let us into the lab. I sat in a chair off to the side and John was walked around nervously. I spoke up, "So who do you suppose it was?" A cell phone beeped as he continued looking in the microscope, "Hmm?" I restated the question, "The woman on the phone, the crying woman." He replied, "Oh, she doesn't matter, she's just a hostage. No lead there." John answered, obviously as upset about his answer as I was, "For god's sake, she wasn't thinking about leads." He looked over at us, "You're not going to be much use to her." His machine started to beep as John continued, "Are they trying to trace it, trace the call?"

Sherlock's phone continued to go off several more times, "One was too smart for that. Pass me my phone." We both looked around for it as I asked, "Where is it?" All he said was, "Jacket." John stiffened, obviously annoyed that Sherlock couldn't get it himself. I just rolled my eyes and let him walk around to get it, "It's a text from your brother." Sherlock didn't even think about answering it, "Delete it." I spoke out loud, "Delete it?" His reason came flowing out without hesitation, "Missile plans are out of the country now. Nothing we can do about it." John gave him a snarky reply, "Well, Mycroft thinks there is. He's texted you, uh, eight times. Must be important." Sherlock sighed into the lens, "Then why didn't he cancel his dental appointment." I raised an eyebrow, "What?" Sherlock spoke as if it was clear, "Mycroft never texts if he can talk. Look Andrew West tole the plans, tried to sell them, got his head smashed in for his pains. End of Story. The only mystery is this, "He took a breath, "Why is my brother so determined to bore me when somebody else is being so delightfully interesting?" I sighed walking over to them, "Try and remember there's woman who might die."

He looked up at me, "What for? There's hospitals full of people dying, Klayre. Why don't you go cry by their bedside? See what good it does then." I slapped him across his cheek, "Those people, Sherlock Holmes, aren't being held hostage by a psychopath. They are dying of natural causes; not a murder that _you_ can prevent if you tried hard enough or even cared about it more." John stood there stunned as I stormed out into the hallway and sat on a chair lining the wall. Sherlock went back to his microscope. A few seconds later the computer beeped and I could Sherlock talking, "Ah!" Molly walked passed, giving me a small wave as she entered the lab, "Any luck?" I heard Sherlock answer, "Oh, yes!" A man quickly walked passed giving me a smile, also entering the lab. He hesitated with the door slightly open, "Oh sorry-," Before he could finish, I heard Molly interrupt, "Jim, hi! Come in! Come in!" I decided I also should head back in to see what Sherlock had found.

I walked in as Jim continued into the room. She introduced him to Sherlock; followed by John and myself. He smiled and clapped his hand together. He spoke with an Irish accent, "Hi. So, you're Sherlock Holmes. Molly's told me all about you. You on one of your cases?" He walked around to look at what Sherlock was doing as Molly spoke, "Jim works in IT, upstairs. That's how we met, office romance." They both giggled. Sherlock glanced back at him and back to his work, "Gay." Molly stopped laughing, "Sorry, what?" Sherlock lied, "Nothing, uhm, hey." Jim replied, "Hi." He accidently knocked off a tin that was beside him and chuckled nervously, "Sorry. Sorry!" He scrambled to pick up. I bent down to help him and noticed him slip a piece of paper under it as he sat it back on the table. "Well, I better be off," He said walking past Molly, "I'll see you at the Fox. About six-ish?" She nodded, "Yeah." He said bye and that it was nice to meet Sherlock. Sherlock didn't respond so it was oddly quiet for a second before John and I answered at the same time, "you too." Jim gave us each a quick glance before looking back at Sherlock. He put a hand on Molly's back and then left. As soon as the door shut Molly asked, "What do you mean, gay? We're together." Sherlock rudely responded, "And domestic bliss must suit you Molly. You've put on three pounds since I last saw you."

She replied defensively, "Two and a half." He retorted, "No, three." John interrupted them, "Sherlock." Molly argued with a slightly raised voice, "He's not gay! Why do you have to spoil…He's not!" He scoffed as he pointed out the reasons he believed made Jim gay. John got offended, "Just because he puts product in his hair? I put product in my hair." Sherlock answered, "No, you wash your hair. There's a difference. Tinted eyelashes. Clear signs of taurine cream around the frown lines, those tired, clubbers eyes. Then there's his underwear." Molly questioned him, "His underwear?" He continued, "Visible above the waistline. Very visible, very particular brand. That, plus the suggestive fact that he just left his number under this dish here," He pulled out the slip of paper I had noticed, "and I'd say you'd better break it off now and save yourself the pain." She stormed off; I don't blame her. I rolled my eyes, "Charming." John also spoke, "Well done." He spun around to look at us, "Just sparing her the time. Wasn't that kinder?" John walked up close to him shaking his head, "Kinder? No, no, Sherlock, that wasn't kind."

Sherlock breathed in before changing the subject, and pushing a show toward John, "Go on then." We looked at him quizzically to which he said, "You know what I do. Off you go." John chuckles a refusal but is encouraged to give it a try by Sherlock. Then John blurted out, "I'm not going to stand here so you can humiliate me while I try and…" As he continued Sherlock spoke over him, "An outside eye, a second opinion. It's very useful to me." I sighed, "yeah, right." Sherlock looked over at me, "Really, it is." He clears his throat, "Fine. There just a pair of trainers. Um, they're in good nick, new except the sole has been well worn. So, the owner must have had them for a while. Very 80's, probably a retro design." Sherlock tells him he's doing well and he continues, "They're quite big. A man's. But there's traces of name inside in felt-tip. Adults don't write their names inside their shoes so we are looking for a child." Sherlock sits back in his chair, "What else?" John shrugs, "That's it. How did I do?" Sherlock told him he did well, "You spotted everything of none importance."


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock picked up the shoe, glancing over at me to make sure I was watching. A slight upturn of his lip indicated that he was happy to find I was, "The owner loved these, scrubbed them clean. Whitened where they got discolored. Changed the laces three, no four times. Even so, there are traces of his flaky skin where his fingers have come into contact with them, so he suffered from eczema. The shoes are well-worn more so on the inner side, which means the owner had weak arches. British made, 20 years old." John and I looked at him incredulously as I spoke, "20 years?" Sherlock responded as he gets on his phone, "They're not retro, they're original. Limited edition, two blue stripes, 1989." He shoes us the photo of the shoes. John was as confused as I was, "But there's still mud on them. They look new." Sherlock continued to look at the photo as he answered, "Someone's kept them that way." He inhales sharply, "Quite a bit of mud caked on the soles. Analysis shows it's from Sussex with London mud overlaying it." I raised and I eyebrow, "How the hell can you tell that?" Sherlock points over at the machine, "Pollen. Clear as a map reference to me. South of the river, too. So, the kid wore these trainers, came to London from Sussex, 20 years ago and left them behind." John spoke next, "So what happened to him?" Sherlock looked at both of us, "Something bad."

He started to think about what could have happened, I could read it in his expressions, "I mean, he loved those shoes, remember. He'd never leave them filthy. Wouldn't let them go unless he had to." He looks away, "So, a child with big feet gets…" I notice his face change as something dawns on him, "What? Sherlock what is it?" He whispers softly, "Oh!" John bends down on the table, "What?" Sherlock answers, still in a whisper, looking at the nothingness ahead of him, "Carl Powers." John stand back up, "Sorry, who?" He repeats his answer, "Carl Powers, John…Klayre." I reach out and touch his shoulder, "What is it?" Sherlock advances from a whisper to a louder interval, "It's where I began." He didn't talk at all as he called us a taxi and we had sat down. "1989, young kid, champion swimmer, came up from Brighton for a school sports tournament, drowned in the pool. Tragic accident. You wouldn't remember," he looks from John to me, "You wouldn't know about it. Why should you?" John interrupts, "But you do remember?" Sherlock nods, "Yes," I looked from him to out the window, "Was there something fishy about it?"

He answered while watching me as I continued to look out at the passing traffic, "Nobody thought so, nobody except me. I was only a kid, I read about it in the papers." I quipped looking back over at him, "You started young, didn't you?" He ignores it as he states that facts, "The boy, Carl Powers, had some fit in the water, but by the time they got him out, it was too late. There was something wrong somewhere. I couldn't get it out of my head." John asked, "What?" Sherlock answered, "His shoes." I interrupted, "What about them. They're just shoes." Sherlock looked at me, slightly annoyed, "They weren't there. I made a fuss. I tried to get the police interested but nobody seemed to think it important. He'd left all the rest of his clothes in the locker. But there was no sign of his shoes." He bent over and picked them up, "Until now." I sat there quiet. How could it possibly be the same boys' shoes, what kind of weirdo would keep them? His murderer, I thought to myself.

The rest of the ride was silent. I don't know if anyone else was thinking about her, about the hostage, but I was. I didn't want her to die…no one deserve to be murdered. I hoped with all my heart that Sherlock, all three of us, could save her in time. I looked at my watch, we only had six hours left. I looked over at John, he was staring out the window. Sherlock was contemplating something. Back at the flats, I still hesitated at my door and walked slowly up after John and Sherlock. I asked through the open door, "Would you mind if I stayed up her a while?" Sherlock had started to get out old papers and look through them. John shook his head, "Of course not, come sit down." I sat down on the couch next to him and took my shoes off so I could put my feet up in the couch. We all just sat in silence, no one having anything to say now. Eventually, I looked back down at my watch, only 5 hours left. My heart beat slightly faster, I spoke out loud, "Can I help?" Sherlock continued to flip through the pages as John joined me in the question, "We want to help, there's only five hours left." John's cell went off, he sighed, "It's your brother. He's texting me now. How does he know my number?" Sherlock mumbled, never lifting his eyes, "Must be a root canal."

John stood up and started talking quieter, "He did say it was national importance." Sherlock scoffed, "How quaint." I asked sliding forward on the couch bit, "What is?" He looked over at me briefly, "He is. Queen and country." John got defensive, "You can't just ignore it." Sherlock responded dryly, "I'm not ignoring it. Putting my best man onto it now." John cleared his throat, "Okay, good…who's that?" Sherlock stopped shuffling papers and looked up at him, "You." John stood up a little straighter, "Oh, right. Okay." He then changed into something a little nicer and went out to talk to Mycroft. I sat there playing with a small whole that was beginning to form on the toe of my sock. Sherlock stopped once again and looked over at me, "Klayre…" I didn't look up, "Why don't you try to get some sleep. You can go have lie down on my bed. I'll wake you if something comes up." I looked up at him, "Oh, I couldn't. Thank you though." He stood up and began to walk towards the door, "No, I insist. I'll get Mrs. Hudson to fetch you a cup a tea." Slowly I nodded and made my way into his room. It wasn't decorated that much, but then again he was a man…and it was Sherlock at that. Before I knew it, Mrs. Hudson had brought the tea and I was falling asleep.

I don't know how long I was out but banging woke me up. I walked out of the room to find Sherlock yelling about a poison called Clostridium botulinum. Apparently, it was among the deadliest on the planet. John was just arriving home as well. I yawned causing them both to look over at me before he continued, "Carl Powers." John began to put it together, "oh, wait. Are you saying he was murdered?" I followed them further into the living room as Sherlock questioned, "Remember the shoelaces?" I yawned, "Yeah, what about them?" Sherlock pointed to the shoelaces hanging from the ceiling, "The boy suffered from eczema. It would be the easiest thing in the world to introduce the poison into his medication. Two hours later, he comes to London, the poison takes effect, paralyses the muscles and he drowns." I creased my eyebrows as John raised a good point, "How come the autopsy didn't pick it up?" With a new-found excitement Sherlock answered, "It's virtually undetectable. Nobody would've been looking for it!" He began typing away onto his blog page, "There are still tiny traces of it left inside the trainers, from where he put the cream on his feet. That's why they had to go." He stood up and put his hands on his hips as I asked, "So how do we let the bomber know?" He looked over at me, "You mean get his attention? Stop the clock." I nodded. John couldn't believe that the killer had kept the shoes all these years and then he stretched it out, "Meaning…he's our bomber."


	6. Chapter 6

John and I looked at each other in shock, "No…really?" Sherlock nodded as the pink cell phone rang and he placed it on speaker phone, "Oh, well d-done you. Come and get me." Sherlock leaned towards the phone, "Where are you? Tell us where you are." After she gave us her address we hailed a taxi. On the way I called Lestrade to let him know that Sherlock had solved it and we were on our way to the woman's location. Soon the bomb squad had arrived and safely got the woman out of her car. She thanked Sherlock as they led her to an ambulance. Lestrade told us that we needed to come over to the office in the morning. Now that we were on our way home to sleep, Sherlock was silent. I leaned over towards him and placed a hand on his, "Thank you Sherlock. For saving her." He looked at me unsure of how to respond at first, "Of course."

I hesitated before walking into my flat but a reassuring nod from John helped me take the first step in. I slowly made my way over to the couch and sat down. Everything was still in its place, it's just memory image of those shoes that kept haunting me. What if he came back? I made myself some tea and then fell asleep on the couch. It was about 8 o'clock when I woke up. I made myself something to eat, showered and changed into some clean clothes. When I walked out, I heard John and Sherlock coming down the stairs. I met them at the base, "Good morning, John. Sherlock." I gave a tiny smile as John opened the door for us to go out, "Good morning, Klayre." Sherlock nodded, motioning for me to exit in front of him, "Morning. How did you sleep?" John called for the Taxi as I answered, "Oh, not to bad actually. It still weirded me out a little, but I'm sure I'll get over it soon." The car ride was silent and Sherlock practically ran out of the taxi while it was still moving once we arrived.

Lestrade was drinking a coffee as we entered, "Ah, she lives in Cornwall. Two men broke in wearing masks, forced her to drive to the car park and decked her out in enough explosives to take down a house. Told her to phone you, "He leaned over his desk, "Check the read-out from this pager. Well, if she deviated by one word, the sniper would set her off." John sat down as he read it, "Or if you hadn't solved the case." I sat down in the other chair and looked at it as well. Sherlock put his hands together as he walked across the room to look out the window and said softly, "oh…elegant!" I raised an eyebrow at John, "Elegant?" Lestrade interjected, "What was the point? Why would anyone do this?" Sherlock answered, "Well, I can't be the only person in the world that gets bored." His phone beeped as he finished the sentence; we all turned to look at him *you have one new message. * Four Greenwich pips signaled, "First test passed, it would seem."

He held out the phone to Lestrade, "Here's the second." On the phone was a photo of an abandoned car, Lestrade grabbed it, "I'll see if it's been reported." Another phone had gone off simultaneously and in walked the inspectors partner, "Freak, it's for you." Sherlock followed her into the other room to take the call. I touched John's shoulder as I watched the phone call, "Something's wrong." He got up and I followed him out to the waiting area so we could hear what was being said. Lestrade yelled, "We've found it." On the way, Sherlock filled us in on the phone call, there was another hostage and we only had 8 hours this time. Lestrade started talking when we got out of the car, "The car was hired yesterday morning by an Ian Monkford. Banker of some kind. City boy, paid in cash. Told his wife he was going on a business trip and never arrived." Near the car Donavon, the inspectors partner, came up to us, "You're still hanging around him." John spoke, "Yeah, well…" She quipped, "Opposites attract, I suppose." John responded as he looked at the back of the car, "No, we're not…" She spoke over him, "You should get yourself a hobby. Stamps, maybe. Model Trains, safer." With that she walked over to Lestrade. I spoke without thinking, "What's up her ass? I mean why doesn't she like Sherlock?" John then told me about the time when Sherlock exposed her affair with one of the other detectives. I nodded as we approached, "Still…" He gave me a knowing look.

Lestrade leaned into the car, "Before you ask, yes, it's Monkford's blood. DNA checks out." Sherlock got back out of the car, "No body?" Donavon answered, "Not yet." Sherlock began to walk around to John and I, "Get a sample sent to the lab." Lestrade nodded and then turned towards Donavon. He didn't say anything but she knew what he wanted, she huffed and walked away. Instead of stopping at John and I he went straight passed to a woman who seemed upset, "Mrs. Monkford?" She answered while she looked over at the car, "Yes. Sorry, but I've already spoken with two policemen." John joined him, "No, we're not from the police, we're uh…" Sherlock interrupted, "Sherlock Holmes. Very old friend of your husband's." He faked being upset, "We, um, we grew up together."

She shook her head taking his hand, "I'm sorry. Who? I don't think he ever mentioned you." Sherlock faked being even more hurt, "Oh, he must have done. This is…This is horrible. I mean, I just can't believe it." I had to grab onto John's shoulder and bite my cheek to keep from laughing at Sherlock's acting ability. He continued, "I only saw him the other day. Same old Ian. Not a care in the world." She looked really upset, "Sorry…my husband had been depressed for months. Who are you?" Sherlock didn't let up, "Pretty strange that he hired a car. Why would he do that? It's a bit suspicious, isn't it?" She put up a defense, "No, it isn't. he forgot to renew the tax on the car, that's all." He played it off, "Ah, well! That was Ian. That was Ian all over." She argued again, "No, it wasn't." Sherlock then gave up the act and started speaking normally, "Wasn't it? Interesting." Then he walked away, I had to jog to keep up, "Why did you lie to her?" Sherlock lifted the tape for us, "People don't like telling you things. They love to contradict you. Past tense, did you notice?" John answered, "Sorry, what?" He continued, "I referred to her husband in the past tense. She joined in; bit premature. They've only just found the car." I asked, "You think she murdered her husband?" Sherlock looked over at me and then back to where he was walking, "Definitely not. That's not a mistake a murderer would make." I replied, "I see…no, I don't. What am I supposed to be seeing?" Donavon yelled out yet another hobby for John to pick up, "Fishing." John ignored her, "where to now?" Sherlock answered while reading it off a paper he was holding, "Janus Cars. Just found this in the glove compartment." I looked at my watch and whispered to myself, "Only six hours."

The man we talked to was a real jerk, "I can't see how I can help you gentlemen." John then began, "Mr. Monkford hired the car from you yesterday." The Mr. Ewart answered, "Yeah lovely motor. Mazda Rx8. Wouldn't mind one of them myself." Sherlock pointed out a car photo on the wall, "Is that one?" He turned to look at it, "No, they're all Jags. I can see you're not a car man, eh?" Sherlock nodded, "But surely you can afford one. A Mazda, I mean." He nodded leaning back into his chair, "Yeah, that's a fair point. You know how it is. It's like working in a sweetshop. Once you start picking at the licorice Allsorts, when does it all stop?" I asked another question, "But you didn't know Mr. Monkford?" He gave me a half smile, "No, sweetheart, I didn't. he was just a client. He came in here and hired one of my cars. I've no idea what happened to him. Poor sod!"

Sherlock spoke, "Nice holiday Mr. Ewart?" He looked over at him, confused, "Eh?" Sherlock continued, "You've been away haven't you? He flustered up an answer, "Uh, the…no, it's sun beds, I'm afraid. Too busy to get away. My wife would love it though, bit of sun." Again, out of nowhere Sherlock asked a weird question, "Have you got any change for the cigarette machine?" Mr. Ewart was having a hard time keeping up, "What?" Sherlock cleared his request up, "Well, I noticed one on the way in, and I haven't got any change. I'm gasping." He offered him some money for to be exchanged. Mr. Ewart then dug into his back pocket for his wallet and checked, "No, sorry." Sherlock shrugged, "Oh, well! Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Ewart. You've been very helpful. Come on John, Klayre." John pulled out his wallet, "I've got change if you still want to- Sherlock shook his head, "Nicotine patches, remember? I'm doing well." I gasped, "So, what was that all about?" Sherlock responded as if it was obvious, "I needed a look inside his wallet. Mr. Ewart's a liar." I looked over at John, "So he did go on vacation!"


	7. Chapter 7

On our way to the lab we stopped to grab some lunch at a small café. We ordered some soup with cucumber sandwiches; I had a lavender tea, "Can I have some mint added please?" The waitress nodded and added it to the to-go order. John looked at me, "Do you always take you tea like that?" I laughed, "Yeah, actually, I do. I picked it up from my grandma when I lived with her for a while." John smiled, "How come you never ask for it at our place?" I leaned slightly back on my feet, looking up at Sherlock and then over to John, "Well…I just thought you might find it weird." Sherlock smiled a bit before answering, "You hang out with us and think the way you prefer your tea is weird?" I laughed, "Yes!" We all chuckled as we continued to wait for the order and then headed to the lab.

John and I watched from a distance so that we wouldn't get our food on anything while Sherlock worked. He looked over at me, "So, you ready for tomorrow?" I shook my head, "not, at all. I still have to go shopping in the morning, make sure to get the freshest items I can…I have to ace this tasting, John." He nodded, "I know. I am sure you'll do fine." I smiled at him, "I wonder if I'll be able to focus? All these crimes going on." He chuckled, "you focus on your career. Let Sherlock handle the crimes." I laughed. Sherlock was continually moving around, doing various tests, when the mobile went off, "Hello." We couldn't hear what was being said as he didn't turn it on speaker. He looked over at us, "Why would you be giving me a clue?" He smirked at whatever they responded with, "Then talk to me in your own voice." He put the phone down and went back to his last test; the result apparently interesting. I sighed, "He does love this doesn't he." John nodded back as Sherlock grabbed his cost, "Come on, you two. Klayre call Lestrade and have him get us access to the car." I did as I was requested and during the taxi ride he answered John's questions about the phone call. Sherlock closed the car door after me and hurried us in to the building. Lestrade led us to the victim's car and Sherlock opened the passenger's door, "How much blood you say was all over the car when you found it." Lestrade shrugged, "About a pint." Sherlock looked at us, "Not about, exactly a pint. That was their first mistake. The blood is definitely Ian Monkfords, but it's been frozen."

I blinked a few times, "Frozen?" Sherlock nodded, "There are clear signs. I think Ian Monkford gave a pint of his blood some time ago and that's what they spread on the seats." John walked closer towards the car, "Who did?" Sherlock looked back at him, "Janus cars. The clue's in the name." I shrugged looking over at Lestrade who shrugged back. John seemed to pick up on it though, "The god with two faces?" Sherlock smiled, "Exactly. They provide a very special service," He turned to look at me, "If you've got any kind of a problem, money troubles, bad marriage, whatever. Janus cars will help you disappear." He started to walk around the car, "Ian Monkford was up to his eyes in some kind of trouble. Financial at a guess. He's a banker. Couldn't see a way out. But if he were to vanish, if the car he hired was found abandoned with his blood all over the driver's seat…" I spoke a little louder than I meant too, "So, where is he?" Sherlock reclosed the car door, "Colombia."

My jaw dropped, "Colombia! How?" Sherlock led us out of the car holding room, "Mr. Ewart, of Janus Cars, had a 20,000 Colombian peso note in his wallet. Quite a bit of change too. He told us he hadn't been abroad recently, but when I asked him about the cars; I could see a clear tan line." He looked between me and John with a smirk, "No one wears a shirt on a sun bed. That plus his arm." Lestrade stopped and gave him a curious look, "His arm?" Sherlock nodded, "He kept scratching it. Obviously bothered him, and bleeding. Why? Because he'd recently had a booster jab, HepB probably. Difficult to tell at that distance." I grimaced at the way he used the word jab instead of shot, rubbing my arm where it would have happened. Sherlock didn't stop, "Conclusion? He'd just come back from settling Ian Monkford into his new life in Colombia. Mrs. Monkford cashes in the life insurance and she splits it with Janus Cars." I hopped a little bit from the way he just kept talking with excitement, "What, she was in on it? Got to say her acting is way better than yours." He rolled his eyes, "Now, go and arrest them, Inspector, that's what you do best." Then he motioned to John, "we need to let our friendly bomber know that the case is solved." We started to walk away and he got overly excited, throwing his arms out, "I am on fire!" I nudged his arm, "Don't get cocky." He smirked and called a Taxi to get us home. Not wasting any time, Sherlock immediately typed a new entry onto his blog page, causing the pink mobile to ring, "He says, you can come and fetch me. Help, Help me please!" We told Lestrade where to go and then Sherlock gave us a huge smile.

I yawned and pointed at the clock, "I better get to bed, I have to get up early for tomorrow. Goodnight John. Night Sherlock." I waved slightly as I yawned again, Sherlock headed for the door. "Goodnight Klayre, and good luck with the tasting." I smiled and nodded as I walked downstairs. As soon as I was in the comforts of my own flat I stripped to my underwear and crawled into bed. I sat up straight and reached for my phone to set an alarm for 6 am, "Almost forgot." I muttered to myself as I fell asleep. It felt like only a few minutes had passed when the familiar bell sound drifted into my dreams and woke me up. Quickly I showered and threw on my uniform, grabbing my shopping list as I went out the door. Mrs. Hudson was already awake and getting the paper from the doorstep, "Morning, Klayre!" She hollered at me as I walked passed her, "Morning, Mrs. Hudson," I shouted over my shoulder; sadly, I didn't have time to talk.

At the corner, I hailed the closest Taxi and asked to be taken to the farmers' market, it took about 30 minutes to get there. It was well worth it, as the produce was spectacular. I bought what I needed and made my way to the restaurant, which thankfully wasn't that far away. Andie and Mallory were there waiting for me, "We thought you might have chickened out." Andie joked as he took some of the groceries from me, "Of course not! First I just want to thank you two for volunteering to help today." They both nodded as I put my apron on, "Now, let's get busy!" Over the course of the next six hours we managed to pull the menu off. All other matters where put out of my mind as I made sure to plate everything just so. He walked back into the kitchen for a preliminary look over the dishes. In response to them he raised an eyebrow, "The guests and I are seated out in the garden." He then proceeded to instruct me that I would be describing each course as it was brought out. I gulped, "Yes, chef."

(the menu is mine but the photos used are not; Also, some are the closest representations I could find.)

As we carried out the Appetizer, a group of waiters brought the other courses closer to the door. I took a glance out the door, getting my breathing under control when I recognized one of the men sitting at the table and whispered his name under my breath, "Mycroft!" Immediately my heartbeat quickened and I felt the pressure even more. He didn't know that I had slightly started to develop a crush on his younger brother, but he knew that I was his neighbor. Everything about this would be told to Sherlock. Chef motioned for me to go ahead and come out.

I gulped, "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm sure you find the following courses much to your liking." I smiled as they nodded and began to ask questions. Mycroft recognized me, "So, how are you finding London, Miss. White?" I smiled, "It's rather enjoyable, Mr. Holmes. I find the life here very different from back home." He nodded as I presented the first course, "To start, I wanted to do something playful so a shooter came to mind. This here is a Cold Avocado Crab Soup." I waited until they were finished; they wrote down a few things in the provided notebooks and awaited the next course.

I again announced it, "The second course is a Grilled Rabbit Salad. Something a little lighter than a soup, served with field greens and a raspberry vinaigrette." They seemed pleased with it as Chef nodded for the third course, "Following a traditional multicourse meal, I opted for a fish course next. We have here a Thai Coconut Seared Barramundi served with sea beans, jack fruit and a sweet chili broth. I topped it with a Lotus Root crisp for texture." Shortly chef called for the next course, "As a palette cleanser I present a Peach and Lemon Honey Sorbet." I walked back into the restaurant to find Mallory watching through the shades, "So? What are they saying?" I sighed, "Nothing, nothing at all. They are all being very English." She laughed, "Well, from what I tasted while we were cooking, you should be fine Klayre. But that doesn't mean I'm not still nervous for you. Having to keep going back out there every 12 minutes."

I smiled and shrugged, "Everyone had different tastes, but I hope you're right." Chef motioned for the next course and I took in a deep breath as we walked it out, "For the main course I have prepared a roasted Buffalo strip loin with a goat cheese crust. It is accompanied by Wild mushroom and Duck Leg Confit potatoes with a White Truffle Glace Di Viand. Enjoy!" I walked backwards a few steps as they began to eat at it. Last but not least they eventually called for the dessert. "This last course is a Lemon Berry Basil cake with chocolate sauce and Rambutan Gelato," I smiled as we sat it down and then went back inside.

We waited for about 30 minutes before the guests came through to leave. Each of them stopped to shake my hand and thank me for the meal. Mycroft smiled at me, "I don't think either John nor Sherlock realize what an amazing cook they are living with. You have my many thanks for the meal and congratulations on your successful tasting." I smiled back at him, "Why thank you so much!" Chef followed them all and asked us to clean up before we leave, he grabbed my sleeve, "Klayre…how do I put this. I haven't had a meal like that in ages. Come in early on Monday so we can talk about your future here." I nodded as he left, Mallory standing just outside in the garden came up behind, "Want to go out to celebrate?" I turned towards her, "Yes, that's a great idea!"


	8. A Night Out

Mallory joined me as I ran home to change, "I'm going to warn you now, Mall. I live in the same apartment building as Sherlock Holmes." Her eyes widened, "Are you serious! The detective; Oh, my god!" She scooted closer to me in the taxi, "Is he as cute in person as he looks in the papers?" I blushed thinking about him like that, his eyes ever noticing everything. His lips moving into that slight smile he gives when you are wrong, his bouncy curls…, "I don't know, but he can be an insensitive jerk at times." She elbowed me in the arm, "You fancy him don't you!" I bit my lip, "Just a little."

We laughed as the taxi came to a stop in front of my building, I paid him, "Ta!" Mrs. Hudson was making tea as we walked in, "Oh, Klayre! How did everything go?" I gave her a hug, "Wonderful Mrs. Hudson, just wonderful. Are the boys in?" Her look turned grave, "No they aren't. I'm afraid the bomber has called them out again." My shoulders dropped, "Oh, no! Have they made any break throughs?" She shook her head, "Not yet, love. But don't you worry, Sherlock will see them safe and sound." I nodded with a slight smile, "I know." I led Mallory to my flat where she flopped on the couch, "How late do you want to stay out? If we plan on a late one, I'm going to catch a few winks while you get ready." I laughed, "I'm going to sleep for about an hour or so as well. I don't think I could just go party all night at the moment." We laughed as I closed the shades for her, "See you in a few." I smiled and laid down on my bed, "Oh, Mall!" She grunted, "Yeah." I picked my head up a little, "You can help yourself to what's in the fridge." She laughed, "Good to know." Soon we had both fallen asleep.

When I woke up Mallory was still asleep so I tiptoed to the bathroom and took a shower. The warm water revived me and the smell of my shampoo helped me wake up. After I put my hair in braids and dried them with a blow dryer. I left them in place to cool as I put my make up on and got dressed. When I walked out of the bathroom, Mallory was up and rummaging around the kitchen. She turned a sandwich in her hand, "Damn! You look good." I smiled, "Thanks, I have some clothes that'll fit if you want to try them on." She nodded and I led her to my closet. She picked out a mint green strapless number and went to get ready. While I waited, I turned the TV on to watch something until she was ready. At the same time, I used my free hand to undo my braids.

The only thing on that I could find was the news and it was showing that there had been a gas leak explosion that killed twelve people but I knew otherwise. I took off upstairs to see if they were home, the door was open and I could hear them talking so I walked straight in, "Oh thank god you're both okay. I just saw the news! What happened?" They both jumped slightly at my interjection. John waved at me without turning around, "Klayre." Sherlock did a double take before answering; brows creased, "He killed her because she started to describe him. Where are you off too?" I smiled quickly, "Out with a friend, she's downstairs getting ready. Is there any news from the bomber?" They shook their heads, John answering, "No, none."

I sat down on the couch arm to put my heels on, "So why is he doing this, then? Playing this game with you. Do you think he wants to be caught?" Sherlock put his hands up in front of his face, "I think he wants to be distracted." John stood up frustrated and started to pace around, "Oh, well I hope you'll be very happy together." Sherlock looked up at him in confusion, "Sorry, what?" John let out his frustration, I watched on biting my lip, "There are lives at stake, Sherlock. Actual human lives! Just so I know, do you care about that at all?" He looked at the two of us before answering, "will caring about them help save them?" John quipped, "Nope." Sherlock next sentence stung a little, "Then I'll continue to not make that mistake." I stood up, "And you find that easy, do you?" Sherlock looked at me, "Yes, very. Is that news to you?" I sighed, "No, no it's not." Sherlock watched as my shoulders dropped while I talked, "I've disappointed you, and you too John."

John pointed at him, "That's good. That's a good deduction, yeah." Sherlock continued to speak from his chair looking back and forth between us, "Here is some advice for the both of you. Don't make people into heroes. Heroes don't exist and if they did, I wouldn't be one of them." At that exact moment, his cell phone went off, "Excellent." Mallory who was walking up the stairs at the time he said that paused just short of the door. She saw the pained look in my eyes, "Well, I'm off to have a night out with my friend. John, Sherlock." I half-heartedly waved at them as I walked out the door. Mallory gave me her arm as we walked back down, "I see what you mean." I half-laughed and grabbed my purse, "Let's go have some fun!"

The first thing we did was go out for dinner, meeting up with Sabrina and Andie. Dinner was delicious and free from conversation of murder and murderers. During the course of making our way to the first club of the night I received a text from Sherlock.

 _Enjoying your night out? - S. Holmes_

I huffed at him still upset over what he had said earlier and didn't reply right away. Right before we entered the building I text back.

 _Yes. P.S. You don't have to type your name; I have your number saved_.

He responded immediately.

 _Oh, okay. See you when you get home._

I rolled my eyes and put the phone away after replying.

 _Of course, Sherlock._

Mallory noticed, "Sherlock." I nodded, "He's trying to make up for earlier." She nodded, "Come on love, let's get a drink. This night is all about you." I smiled, "Sounds wonderful." Soon we were dancing our hearts out and drinking the night away. After a few hours, Andie spoke up about another club called Heaven. It didn't take long to get a Taxi and it wasn't that far of a drive. Once we were inside he bought the first round of drinks.

Soon we were out dancing again. Mallory bumped into me and we laughed as I turned to apologize to the one I had bumped. The man seemed to recognize me at the same time I recognized him, "Jim! How are you? Is Molly here?" He shook his head as he smiled at, "No, we broke-up? I nodded sympathetically, "Oh, I'm sorry." He shrugged, "It's alright. Want to get a new drink?" I nodded and told Mallory where we going. As we approached the bar two men came at us from the left, one of them grabbing my arms, "Let me go!" Jim smiled at me, "Shh Klayre, it's going to be alright." Then everything went black.


	9. Moriarty

I came too in a locker room with my head pounding; John was standing just off to my right, "John? What's going on? Where are we?" He looked over at me, eyes wide and then crouched down towards me, "Klayre, thank god. How's your head?" I touched the spot where I had been hit and winced, "Sounds like a drum in my head, but it only hurts when I touch it." He nodded, "Yeah, Moriarty's man hit you pretty badly. How many fingers am I holding up?" John proceeded to hold up four fingers and wiggle them around, "Four. I'm alright you know." He sighed standing up, "I know, but for how much longer."

I stood up and looked out the window of the door. There was a swimming pool, "Huh, a pool?" Then it dawned on me what had taken place. All the facts came together in my pounding head like a movie, "Oh my god, Jim is Moriarty. He's the bomber…" My voice trailed off as I turned towards John who spoke up, "And he's going to use us against Sherlock, I imagine." I shook my head in disbelief, "But why us? What value do we have for him?" John sat down on a bench, "It's probably because we are the closest people to him." I scoffed which surprised him a little, "We are his friends, Klayre. The only ones he has." I turned back to look out at the pool, "We may consider him our friend but I doubt he thinks of us the same way. I mean you know how he feels about caring for others." John stood and walked over to me, "He cares, he just doesn't know how to show it. He's trained himself to do the exact opposite, I mean it is Sherlock."

Before we could talk anymore the door from the other side of the room opened, "Ah, sleeping beauty awakens. Now we can have a group meeting before the guest of honor arrives." His henchmen approached John, one trying to hold him still while the other strapped on a bomb. John punched one of them as I was attempting to take one of my heels off to stab the other one but Moriarty grabbed me from behind, "Now, now. Let's calm down, I have no intention of you being absent from the party," He tightened his grip as he shook me in anger a little, "…but I can arrange it if you don't cooperate."

I stopped as did John, neither one of us willing to risk the other's safety. He let go of my arms, grabbing my heel from my hands and knelt in front of me, "Up." I rolled my eyes and lifted my foot so he could put the shoe back on, "There, perfect fit. Does that mean we can get married?" My lip rose in disgust, "As if." He chuckled as the men began to wrap the bomb around John's waist. "Now, you know the drill, Dr. Watson. No talking except for when and what I tell you too. Try anything and see what happens." He grabbed my arm, "You, miss Klayre, will be the surprise ending." He pulled me out to the hallway where another man was waiting, "Hold her, while I meet with Holmes."

We were close to the door that he walked through but I couldn't hear anything beyond mumbles. Soon the man watching started walking me to another door, further down the corridor. All of a sudden, the man threw me through the door onto the poolroom floor. John had Moriarty from behind by the neck, ready for to sacrifice himself for Sherlock. Sherlock had noticed me falling into the room as John was shouting and his face went stoic. Moriarty laughed, "Oh good! My other surprise has arrived. They are so touchingly loyal, I should really get one of my own. I see why you keep them around. Especially the girl." John looked back at me and sighed as he let go.

As he backed away Moriarty dusted off his suit, "Westwood…do you know what will happen, Sherlock, if you don't leave me alone. Do you?" Sherlock still had his gun raised and shrugged a little, "Oh let me guess. I get killed." The creep acted offended, "Kill you? Mm, no. Don't be obvious. I'm going to kill you eventually, but I'm not going to rush it. I'm saving it up for something special. No, no, no, no, no." He shook his head a little bit and walked closer to him, "If you don't stop prying, I'll burn you. I will burn the heart out of you." I had been slowly making my way to Johns' side when Sherlock's reply made me stop and look into his eyes, "I have been reliably informed that I don't have one." His gaze quickly met mine and then looked back at the man in front of him who said softly, "But we both know that's not quite true." He shrugged, turning around, "Well, I'd better be off. Well, so nice to have had a proper chat."

As he started to walk away Sherlock spoke, "What if I was to shoot you now? Right now?" Moriarty looked at us before turning back towards Sherlock, "Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face." He mocked a surprise look, "Because I'd be surprised Sherlock I really would and just a teensy bit disappointed. Of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it very long. Ciao, Sherlock Holmes." He stopped in front of me on his way out his eyes roaming over me, "Klayre…that color really does suit you." Sherlock walked over to us slowly as he went out the door, "Catch you…later." We heard a high pitched, "No you won't." Echo back into the poolroom.

We waited a few seconds after the door closed before we both started to help John out of his entrapment. Sherlock asking, "All right? Are you all right?" John's reply was weak and breathy, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Sherlock wrestled the coat off him and I pulled him into a hug that he returned quickly. Sherlock slid the bomb to the other end of the pool. He stood and looked back at me noticing the dried blood that had run down the side of my face a little, "Klayre, are you alright?" I gave a small sigh, "Yes, I'm fine." John tried to follow him as he went searching through the locker door, his legs weak from stress, he almost fell, "Oh, Christ!" I caught him and helped him lean against the wall, "Careful, John!" I looked up to Sherlock pacing back and forth, "Are you okay?" He nodded, "Me? Yeah I'm fine."

He started waving his gun around as he talked, "That, uh…thing that you did. That, umm, you offered to do…that's was uhm, good." John looked out at the pool, "I'm glad no one saw that." I looked at him, "Saw what?" He looked over at Sherlock, "Him ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk." Sherlock looked back down at him, "You would do little else." All three of us started to laugh at what we had just survived. John and I started to stand up when he noticed a red light on my chest, "Klayre-" He was cut off by Moriarty coming back though the door, "Sorry boys and girl. I'm so changeable!" We looked at each other, all of us had several lasers pointed on us as he continued, "It is a weakness with me, but to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness. You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind." We turned back towards him; Sherlock lifting his gun to fire, "Probably my answer has crossed yours." Slowly he dropped his gun to point at the bomb.


	10. Unspoken Feelings

Their staring contest seemed to last forever, the tension in the air growing as each second passed. Out of nowhere the old song, Stayin' Alive began playing. I rose an eyebrow as the three of us quickly looked around at each other. Moriarty sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly, "Sorry, do you mind if I get that?" Sherlock answered sarcastically, "Oh no, please. You've got the rest of your life." Moriarty answered his phone, "Hello?" He moved around in his stance, "Yes of course it is. What do you want?" He mouthed sorry over at us and turned around as the other person spoke. I didn't know how to feel; I was scared, wanted to laugh and unsure if I was going to be alive in five minutes." He shouted at the person, causing me to jump, "Say that again!" He made motions in the air with his hand, "Say that again and know that is you're lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you." The other person must have said something interesting as he put the phone down and walked slowly towards us, "Wait…sorry, wrong day to die." Out of nowhere I spoke, "Oh, did you get a better offer?" I mentally slapped myself as soon as the words were out, I was going to get killed for sure. He looked at me and then started to walk away, "You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock." Then he started to walk out the room, maintaining his conversation, "So if you have what you say you have, I will make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes." He snapped his fingers as he walked through the door and the lasers disappeared.

I sighed and took in a deep, shaky breath as John spoke, "What happened there?" Sherlock turned slowly and looked down at us, "Someone changed his mind. The question is, who?"

After the events of that night I was super exhausted and fell asleep in the taxi on the way home. I woke up to John shaking me gently, "Klayre, come on, we're home." I nodded and got out following them inside. I turned towards my flat but was stopped by Sherlock, "Klayre…" I leaned against the wall looking at him as I started to take off my heels, "Yes?" He seemed hesitant but it quickly vanished, "I'm glad you're alright. If you need too, you can sleep upstairs in one of our rooms." John looked at him upset that he had offered his room as well but then his face softened. He nodded towards me, "Yeah, just let us know." I nodded, "I'm going to change and then I'll let you know." I walked slowly into my living room and closed the door. It wasn't that I was scared, I didn't think Moriarty would come and attack me here. I guess I just needed to be around my friends after almost dying with them. After I threw on my pajamas and put my hair up, I walked upstairs and knocked gently on their door.

John is the one who answered, handing me a cup of tea as we sat down on the couch. Sherlock was sipping on his from across the room. Silently we all just stared at each other until John spoke, "You know, Klayre if you think you need to talk to anyone…my therapist is very good." I nodded, "Yeah, I might need to do that, you know, since I was kidnapped and all tonight." I had tried to say it in a way that lightened the mood, but honestly it just made the situation finally seem real. I looked down at the empty cup and started to cry. John immediately put his cup down and pulled me into a hug, "Shhh, it's alright. Everything is going to be fine." I cried into his shirt, balling it up in my hands. Sherlock watched from his chair, unsure of what to do or say.

I could hear his footsteps as he walked over and sat down on the other side of me. His hand patted down on my shoulder a few times, "It's alright, I'll make sure he doesn't ever get that close to you again." I nodded into Johns shoulder and started to pull away, sniffling, "Thanks…sorry John I kind of ruined your shirt." I chuckled a bit. He smiled, "That's okay, nothing a good washing won't get rid of." He stood up, "Well, uhm, I don't mean to rush you but which ro-" Sherlock interrupted him, "Mine, she'll sleep in mine. I don't mind the couch and I know it bothers your lower back." John nodded, "Oh, okay then, well I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." He rubbed my shoulder again before disappearing into his room.

Sherlock looked over at his bedroom door, "I'll just go change and then you can get some sleep. Alright?" I nodded as he left to do as he said. When he came back out he was dressed in his grey silk pajamas and robe. He smiled briefly at me as I stood up and started to walk past him. He grabbed my arm, "Klayre…I really will make sure that Moriarty doesn't ever touch you again." I took in a deep breath as I looked up at him, "I know, thanks Sherlock." He let go of my arm and I went into his room. Turning to close the door I looked out at him on the couch. His hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. A pang of guilt washed over me at taking his bed. Sherlock must have felt me watching because his gaze drifted back down towards me. I smiled softly, "You know, it is your bed, I didn't mean to kick you out of it." He shrugged, "It's alright, I offered." I turned to crawl into it, leaving the door open but turned back towards him, "W-we could share…I wouldn't mind." I noticed his eyes glaze over for a brief second as he swallowed. He hesitated, licking his lips before responding in a low voice, "Nah, I'll be fine. I promise." He gave me a quick wink before closing his eyes and snuggling into the couch.

I sighed and shrugged before crawling into bed. Half of me was sad that he had said no, but the other half was relieved. Relieved because I wasn't sure if he had feelings for me and I didn't want to find out that he didn't while lying next to him in bed. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

Sherlocks P.O.V

Sherlock laid against the couch with his eyes closed, trying to control his heart beat. He heard Klayre sigh slightly and then crawl into bed. It's not that he didn't want to share his bed with her. It's just he'd never shared his bed with anyone before. Plus, he just wasn't sure what she wanted…was she interested in him for more than friendship? If she was he sure didn't want to screw anything up. He gulped at the thought and turned onto his side, staring into the couch cushion.

He had a hard time reading her, which was weird. That never happened with anyone. He laid there counting stitches, listening to her breathing. His own breathing beginning to match hers. Sherlock wasn't sure how much time had passed but he noticed his back had started to hurt. He should have taken Klayre's offer to share the bed.

Slowly light began to creep into the living room; yet again he hadn't slept. He ran his hand down his face, dreading the fact that John was going bring up taking you to his therapist again at some point during breakfast. At the thought of what had happened, Sherlock felt his blood pressure rise. Anger filled his heart that his friends had been used against him, their lives put in danger. He slapped himself mentally, 'That's why you distance yourself. You cannot get attached to them.' He knew it was too late though, he already considered John more of a brother than his own blood one. He sighed sitting up and walked into his room. He stared at Klayre thinking, 'and you…what am I going to do about you…' He wanted to reach out and touch her hair, hold her close, let her cry into his shoulder like she did with John. He just couldn't bring himself to do those things. He admitted to himself then and there that he was just too socially awkward to try to woo her, although he wanted too.

He passed by and went into the bathroom to relieve himself and get dressed for the day. By the time he came back out into the living room, John was up and in the kitchen making breakfast. Sherlock nodded at him, "Morning." John nodded back as he grabbed some plates down. He sat down and watched his friend, he was wearing the watch Sarah liked, meaning he was going to be going out later. That would give him some time to do some research online without interruption. The tea kettle went off, dragging him out of his thoughts. John pointed towards his room, "Is Klayre still asleep?" He nodded, "Yes. I think it's best to just let her sleep until she wakes up on her own." John nodded, and opened his mouth slightly but closed it before opening it once again. Sherlock rolled his eyes as he knew what was about to come out of Johns mouth, "I think it's important for Klayre to go see a therapist. She went through something very traumatic last night. Would you please support this?" Sherlock sighed, "You know I don't think they actually help anyone. Klayre will be fine, she has us to help her through anything." John gave him a look that showed disappointment, "Sherlock, you aren't exactly the most relatable person in the world. She needs someone who can help her through it normally." Sherlock sat up straighter, offended that he might not be able to help Klayre in the way he wanted. He turned his head slightly, looking at the doorway to where she slept, "Fine, I'll support it."


	11. A Royal Pain's Beginning

Klayre's POV

Slowly I woke up to the smell of toast, bacon and coffee. Yawning, I walked out into the living room, "Morning, guys." I waved haphazardly and plopped down into one of the kitchen chairs, "What a night…" I took a sip of coffee and started eating the breakfast that John sat in front of me, "Yes, it was." He gave Sherlock a look as he sat back down, "So…I'm going to go ahead and leave my therapists number with you. I expect you to go see her. Even if it's just once." I looked up with a small smile, "Thanks, John. I will, promise." He left the number on a piece of paper, "I'm off to Sarah's for the day. Call if you need me, either of you." I nodded as did Sherlock.

I looked over at him while taking a bite of food, "You're awfully quiet this morning." He shrugged, "I haven't anything of importance to mention." Silence filled the air as I finished the meal. He sighed, "Sleep well?" I shrugged, "Decently…it was kind of cold in there." He looked over with a raised eyebrow, "I tend to sleep better in a cooler climate. Sorry, I forgot to mention that you could change it." I shrugged, "Ah, well. Thanks for it again, I should get downstairs and make this appointment." He nodded and watched as I left, "Laters." I smiled at his way of saying goodbye.

Four Days Later

I was running the kitchen, one of the sous chefs had called in, "I need that lamb an hour ago! Come on!" Finally, I was able to send out the last table for lunch. I sighed leaning against the counter, "Good work, everyone. Let's prep for dinner." Blanche came storming into the kitchen, "Klayre, people are requesting to see you." I nodded walked out into the greeting area. There stood two men dressed in suits, "Miss. White?" I smiled and stuck my hand out, "Yes, that's me. How can I help you?" They nodded in unison, "We need you to come with us. It's a very important matter. We were told to tell you that John and Sherlock are being fetched as well."

Panic and excitement filled my heart. I took my apron off and left without a second thought. The two men took me out to a black car and we drove for a while before approaching a building that I didn't think I'd ever get passed the gate. I rose my eyebrows curiously, "Are you sure…I'm supposed to be here?" One of them chuckled, "Yes, Miss. White. If you'll just follow me." He got out and waited for me to follow. Hesitantly I did, looking in the mirrors to readjust my clothes and hair. I looked into one and whispered to myself, "I should have put make-up on, dang it."

After walking down several hallways, I wound up in a room that was oddly quiet, "Just wait in here. Someone will be with you soon." I nodded, looking around. At the other end of the room sat John and Sherlock. I waved and walked over to them. Laughing at the sight of Sherlock as I sat down, "Why are you wearing sheets?" Then another thought struck as I noticed his bare chest, "Please, tell me you have something on under that…" I blushed as he looked away, "Unfortunately, my escorts didn't give me time to dress into anything appropriate." John smiled a little and coughed to cover it up, "I can't believe we are here…this means our client must be…" You smiled in return, squealing quietly, "I know!"


	12. Details on The Woman

The three of us began to laugh in disbelief. My eyes fell upon the pile of clothes on the table, "You really should put those on…" John nodded as he slapped his hands gently along his knees, "Who else would be able to say they got dressed at Buckingham Palace this morning…right." He looked around as you all started to calm down, " I am seriously fighting the impulse to steal an ashtray." I cleared my throat trying not to laugh anymore, "So, boys, what are we doing here?" John nodded in agreement as he looked over at Sherlock, "Here to see the Queen?" Sherlock looked straight ahead, "I don't know." Mycroft walked around the corner and Sherlock looked over at me and the towards John, "Apparently yes."

They started to laugh but you didn't get it. Mycroft smoothed out the front of his coat, "Just once, can you two act like grownups? I mean really…Klayre glad you were able to make it as well." I gave him a small smile as he walked over to us. John spoke, "We solve crimes. I blog about them and he forgets his pants. So, I wouldn't hold out too much hope." Sherlock looked irritated, "I was in the middle of a case, Mycroft." I shot a look over at John, whispering, "What case?" Mycroft answered for him, "The hiker who died as a car backfired? I glanced at the police report, a bit obvious, surely?" Sherlock looked up at his brother, "Transparent." He cleared his throat, "Time to move on, then." He picked up the pile of clothes and held them out to him, "We are in Buckingham Palace, at the very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on!" He shrugged, "What for?"

I rose an eyebrow at him. As the two brothers continued to bicker. Mycroft huffed out, "Your client." Sherlock stood up and I averted my eyes to keep from seeing anything, "And my client is?" The direction I looked in showed the arrival of another man, dressed in a nice suit. He smiled quickly at me, "Illustrious, in the extreme. And remaining, I must inform you, entirely anonymous." He greeted Mycroft as Sherlocks brother apologized for his state of dress. He quipped back, "A full-time occupation, I imagine." He turned to John, "This must be Doctor John Watson, formerly of Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers? They shook hands as John confirmed his identity, "Hello, yes." Harry nodded as he continued, "My employer is a tremendous fan of your blog. Particularly enjoyed the one about the aluminum crutch." He looked sideways towards Sherlock, "Thank you."

The man walked up to Sherlock, "Mr. Holmes, the younger. You look taller in the photographs." I smiled at response, "I take the precaution of a good coat and short friends." He then turned to Mycroft, "I don't do anonymous clients. I am used to mystery at one end of my cases, both ends is too much work. Good morning." He then started to walk out of the room. Mycroft then stepped on the end of the sheet as he walked by, instantly time went in slow motion. I watched as Sherlock flung his hands behind him to grab the sheet as it started to fly off his body and down its length. I felt the heat in my cheeks as he brought it to a stop around his waist. Mycroft spoke harshly, "This is a matter of national importance. Grow up!" He grumbled as he tried to yank it all towards him, "Get of my sheet!" Mycroft snipped back, "Or what?" He tsked, "I'll just walk away." Mycroft looked over at me, "I'll let you." I stood up, putting my hands up in the air, my heart beating rapidly, "Boys, please. Not here." I looked at Mycroft, "Please, just tell u-, him who it is?" Mycroft looked around the room, "Why doesn't he just look around where we are standing and make a deduction. You are to be engaged by the highest in land. Now for god's sake! Put your clothes on!" Sherlock grabbed his clothes and sulkily walked into another and dressed.

Mycroft smiled as he poured the tea, "I'll be mother." Sherlock looked at him unmoving, "And there is a whole childhood in a nutshell." I sat quietly as Harry began to tell us about the problem. Mycroft joined him, "A matter has come to light of an extremely delicate and potentially criminal nature. In this hour of need, dear brother, your name has arisen." I looked at the two men, "Why?" Sherlock continued after me, "You have a police force of sorts, even marginally secret service." Harry replied with a smug smile, "People do come to you for help, don't they?" Sherlock replied, "Not to date, anyone with a navy." I looked out at the room as Mycroft's voice filled the air, "This is a case of highest urgency and trust." I looked over at him, "You don't trust your own secret service." He shook his head, "Of course not, they are all willing to spy on people for money." Harry interrupted, "I do think we have a timetable." He nodded picking up a briefcase, "What do you know about this woman?" He handed out some photos. She's pretty, I thought to myself. Sherlock answered him, "Nothing whatsoever." Mycroft scolded him, "Then you should be paying more attention. She's been at the centre of two political scandals in the last year and recently ended the marriage of a prominent novelist, by having an affair with both participants separately." Sherlock looked back up at him, "You know I don't concern myself with trivia. Who is she?" Mycroft took a sip of his tea, "Irene Adler, professionally known as The Woman." I sat up straight at the name, "She's a dominatrix. I've heard about her from various friends of mine in the culinary field."

Sherlock glanced sideways at me, "Dominatrix?" Mycroft spoke, "Don't be alarmed, it's to do with sex." Sherlock looked over at his brother, "Sex doesn't alarm me." Mycroft hummed, as he quickly glanced at me, "How would you know?" I looked down at the floor, he was implying that he was a virgin. Mycroft continued, "She provides, recreational scolding, for those that enjoy that sort of thing and are prepared to pay for it." He then passed out photos from her website. As John handed them to me I cleared my throat trying to make light of the topic, "Not enough leather for my taste." John shot me a shocked expression and I chuckled as I handed the photos back, "I'm just joking. Let me guess she has photos of someone she shouldn't." Mycroft nodded, "She's here in London and we need you to get those photos for us." I nodded standing up, "Makes since. I think we should get on it then. Boys?" Sherlock stood looking a bit happier than earlier, "It's a powerplay, I love it. This case is already so much better."


	13. A Few Unexpected Turns

Mycroft spoke as we got up, "She's in London cu-" Sherlock cut him off, "Just text the details. We'll be in touch by the end of the day." Harry stood up and walked with us, "Do you really think you'll have news by then?" Sherlock replied arrogantly, "No, I think I'll have the photographs." Sherlock buttoned his suit jacket as Harry stopped walking, "One can only hope you're as good as you seem to think." In a chance to show off, Sherlock observed his appearance for several seconds and turned to Mycroft, "I'll need some equipment of course." Mycroft nodded with a wave of his hand, "Anything you require. I'll have it sent over." Sherlock answered with hesitation, "Can I have a box of matches?" I looked at him curiously, "Matches?" Sherlock nodded, smirking at bit at me before turning to Harry, "Or your cigarette lighter, either will do." Harry shakes his head, "I don't smoke." Sherlock held out his hand, "No, I know you don't, but your employer does." Harry looks surprised as his hand reaches into a pocket in his pants, "We have kept a lot of people successfully in the dark about this little fact, Mr. Holmes." Sherlock retorted as he took the lighter from him, "I'm not the commonwealth." I bit my lips as I walked by after him, not believing he just quipped like that to Harry. John nodded goodbye to the man as he joined us, "And that's as modest as he gets. Pleasure to meet you." Sherlock hollered over his shoulder as we rounded the corner, "Laters!"

I had to walk quickly to keep up, as did John. Sherlock was in quite an excited mood about this case, perhaps because we were being employed by the Queen? As we piled into the taxi John interrupted my thoughts, "Alright, the smoking, how did you know?" I nodded in agreement as Sherlock spoke, "The evidence was right under your nose, John, as ever you see but do not observe." Leaning down on my knees to look over at him, "Observe what?" Sherlock looked down at her and then up at John as he stuck his hand in his coat and pulled something out, "The ashtray." The three of us laughed as he put it back in his coat pocket, "I can't believe you actually did it!" Sherlock winked at me as we all piled out of the taxi and up the stairs into their flat, "Well, someone mentioned it. Thought I'd follow through."

After exchanging a few words over the phone with my boss, who was anxious to find out if we really were working for the Queen, I made my way downstairs to change into street clothes. I wore a pair of jeans with a brown blouse and pair of ankle boots. I let my hair down and then joined them back upstairs to find Sherlock tossing clothes against the wall of his bedroom. John turned towards me as he asked, "What are you doing?" I walked over to take a seat at the table I watched the clothes keep coming. Sherlock answered, "I'm going into battle, John, I need the right armour." He appeared in the door wearing a yellow officers raincoat; he locked eyes with me and then immediately took it off, "No."John and I both shook our heads at his antics. I drank a cup of tea as we waited, "I think my boss is getting irritated that I'm constantly leaving to help on cases." John looked over at her, "Well, you know, you can always turn Sherlock down. Your career is more important than a case." I nodded, "Yeah, but-it's always so exciting. I love it." John sighed as he took another drink of his, "Yeah, I know what you mean...I'm in the same boat really." The sat in silence thinking over their jobs as Sherlock came wearing almost exactly what he had been wearing before.

The three of us then headed out to a taxi that had been previously ordered by John. I spoke as I scooted to the other side, "So, what's the plan?" Sherlock looked out the window, "We know her address." John looked over at him as I fixed the laces on one of my boots, "We just ring her doorbell?" Sherlock nodded as he watched me before looking out the window, "Exactly. Just here, please." I looked over at him as I sat back up, "You know what...you didn't even change your clothes." Sherlock adjusted his collar, "Then it's time to add a splash of color, Klayre." I looked over at John in confusion as we got out, "How are you going to do that when we are miles away from the flat?" Sherlock took his scarf off and turned to John. I asked impatiently as I looked around, "Are we here?" He shook his head, "Two streets away. But this will do." John rose an eyebrow, "For what?" Sherlock turned to an angle, "Punch me in the face."John wavered back and forth on his stance, "Punch you?" Sherlock nodded, "Yes, punch me, in the face. Didn't you hear me?" I talked over the two of them, "Why does John need to punch you?" John looked over at me and then back at him, "I always hear, 'punch me in the face' when you're speaking...but it's usually subtext." Sherlock shook his head, "Oh, for god sake's." Then his arm launched through the air punching John in the face,"Oh!" I stood open mouthed watching in horror as John's body bent over from the force of it. He stood back up and punched Sherlock back, "Ow!"

As John shook his hand and looked at his knuckles, Sherlock stood up his hand against his cheek, "Thank you, that was..that was-"Before he could finish John jumped him. I started to go from concerned to laughing hysterically as John hung from the back of Sherlock's body. I could hear Sherlock muster out, "Okay, I think we're done now, John." John tightened his grip, "You want to remember , Sherlock, I was a soldier. I killed people." Sherlock yelled out, "You were a doctor!" John yelled back, "I had bad days!" Laughing as I got over to them I put my arms between the two of them, "Alright, alright boys. Break it up."

The two men separated and looked at each other before laughing a bit, "Now here's the plan..."

All to soon I found myself standing behind John, hand clamped over mouth, trying not to snicker at Sherlock's terrible acting. He was rambling on about how he had been mugged; his wallet and phone stolen. The lady offered to call the police and then he asked if he could wait here until they arrived. She buzzed the door open and let him in followed by the two of us. John waved slightly. "It's alright, I saw what happened. I'm a doctor. Would you happen to have a first aid kit?" She pointed towards a doorway, "In the kitchen, please, help yourself." John thanked her as he and I went to fetch it.

As we entered the living room John said, "This should do it." I looked up as he stopped walked so I wouldn't run into him. I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth open slightly as I took in the image before me. Sherlock was sitting on the couch with Irene Adler standing stark naked in front of him, his fake collar in her mouth. Finally I came to my senses as did John, who spoke, "We missed something didn't we." Sherlock nodded somewhat suddenly not meeting my gaze. Irene looked at the two of us before taking a seat, "Please, sit down. Or if you'd like some tea I can call the maid." Sherlock looked over at her, "I had some at the Palace." She smiled over at him, "I know." He replied, "Clearly." I stood with John; most definitely not looking over at her, "We had tea too, if anyone is interested." I noticed that Sherlock kept looking between her and John. 'What is he seeing', I thought to myself. Then I began to feel uncomfortable..the man I was growing to love was looking at the naked body of another woman. I took in a deep breath and bit my tongue for the case.

Her voice rang out, "You know the big problem with a disguise, Mr. Holmes?" He nodded over at her before she continued, "However hard you try, it's always a self-portrait." Sherlock looked away confused, "You think I'm a vicar with a bleeding face?" She shook her head, "I think your damaged, delusional and believe in a higher power. In your case, it's yourself." He adjusted something on his tie and she leaned in towards him, "Hmm, and somebody loves you. If I had to punch that face, I'd avoid your nose and teeth too." She looked briefly over at John and I; I couldn't take it anymore, "Could you put something on, please. Anything at all, a napkin?" She spoke, "Why? Are you feeling exposed?" Sherlock stood up, "I don't think they know where to look." She stood up after him, "No, I think they know exactly where." She waltzed over to us and stood there, Sherlock offering him her jacket to put on. She took it, as she looked back at him, "I'm not sure about you." Sherlock looked down at the floor, "If I want to look at naked women, I'd borrow Johns' laptop." John looked over at him as we watched him walk to the fireplace, "You do borrow my laptop." He retorted, "I confiscate it."

Irene looked at the three of them, "Well, never mind, we've got better things to talk about." She sat back down, now fully covered in his coat, "Now, tell me. I need to know. How was it done?" I looked over at her, "How was what done?" she took her shoes off, "The hiker with the bashed-in head. How was he killed?" I looked over at them in confusion but they knew what she was talking about. Then I remembered the Sherlock had told Mycroft he had already been working on case. It must have been that one and I missed out because I was at work. Sherlock shook his head, "That's not why I'm here." She held both shoes in her hands, "No, no, no, You're here for the photographs but that's never going to happen. Since we're here just chatting anyway..." John walked over to Sherlock, "That story hasn't been on the news yet, how do you know about it?" She looked over at us, "I know one of the policemen. Well, I know what he likes." I nodded, "Oh, and you like policemen?" She watched John as he sat down, "I like detective stories and detectives. Brainy's the new sexy."

Sherlock interrupted them, "The position of the car relative to the hiker at the time of the backfire, that and the fact that the death blow was to the back of the head. That's all you need to know." She looked intrigued and I wanted to roll my eyes. This was making me sick to my stomach. She spoke, "Okay, so tell me, how was he murdered." Sherlock turned towards me; still not completely in the eyes, "He wasn't." Irene leaned forward, "You don't think it was murder?" He shook his head, "I know it wasn't." "How?" She asked. The question had barely left her mouth when he spoke up, "The same way that I know the victim was an excellent sportsman, recently returned from foreign travel and the photographs that I'm looking for are in this room." She spoke, "Okay, but how?" Sherlock smirked a bit, "So, they are in this room. Thank you. John, man the door. Let no one in." Sherlock looked over at her, "Two men alone in the countryside, several yards apart and one car." She looked taken aback, "Oh, I..I thought you were looking for the photos now." He scoffed as he looked into the mirror above the fireplace, "No, no, looking takes ages. I'm just going to find them but your moderately clever and we've got a moment, so let's pass the time. Two men, a car and nobody else. Driver's trying to fix his engine but is getting nowhere. The hiker is taking a moment, looking at he sky. Watching the birds? Any moment now, something's going to happen. What?" Irene answered assuredly, "The hiker is going to die." He walked around the room as I rolled my eyes, this was taking longer than expected, "No, that's the result. What's going to happen?" She looked confused, "I don't understand." He looked irritated, "Oh, well, try to." She answered harshly, "Why?" His reply was harsh in return, "Because you cater to the whims of the pathetic and take your clothes off to make an impression. Stop boring me and think. It's the new sexy." She thought for a moment, "The car is going to backfire." Sherlock nodded, "There's going to be a loud noise." She shrugged, "So what?" He paced a bit again, "Oh, loud noises are important. Noises can tell you everything. For instance."

The house fire alarm started going off and Irene's gaze went straight to the fireplace. Sherlock looked back at it, "Thank you. On hearing a smoke alarm, a mother would look towards her child. Amazing how fire exposes our priorities." He ran his hands under the ledge and found something; pressing it upwards. The mirror rose up to reveal a safe in the wall, "I really hope you don't have a baby in here," He said. I smirked softly as she watched in horror. Sherlock shouted out to John, "All right John, you can turn it off now." It kept going, "I said turn it off." He shouted back, "Give me a minute."

Soon the alarm went off and Sherlock started to speak out loud which numbers were the code. Irene walked over to the window, "I'd tell you the code right now but you know what? I already have." Sherlock looked at her confused. She retorted, "Think." I began to think about the conversation. She had never mentioned any kind of code…Sherlock said the first number was 3..it was a six digit code. I bit the inside of my lip trying to think of when she could have mentioned anything else. Suddenly the door flew open and armed men came barreling through it, "Hands behind your head, on the floor, keep it still!" John was forced to his knees next to me, "Sorry, Sherlock." One of the guys shouted, "Miss. Adler, on the floor!" Sherlock looked over the guy, "Don't you want me on the floor too?" The guy shook his head, "No, sir, I want you to open the safe." Sherlock didn't move, "American. Interesting. Why would you care?" The guy was losing his patience, "Sir, the safe, now, please." Sherlock shook his head, "I don't know the code." The guy didn't buy it, "We've been listening, she said she told you." Sherlock argued, "Well if you'd been listening, you'll know she didn't." The guy shouted, "I'm assuming I missed something. From your reputation, I'm assuming you didn't Mr. Holmes." John shouted, "She's the one who knows the code, ask her!" The guy looked over at him briefly, "She also knows the code that automatically calls the police and sets off the burglar alarm. I've learned not to trust this woman." He took in a deep breath, "Mr. Archer. On the count of three shoot Dr. Watson." Sherlock spoke as the guy began the countdown,"I don't know the code."

I looked over at her as it dawned on me. Six digits, started with a 3; she already told him...oh god, how vain, "Sherlock she showed you when she walked in to greet you." He started thinking, as the guy said three, "No, stop!" He turned around and slowly punched in the numbers. The safe unlocked, "Thank, Mr. Holmes. Open it, please." I watched as he went to open it, shouting, "Vatican cameos!" That was the team code word for duck." I immediately ducked down as a gun fired, shooting the man behind John. Sherlock turned around and took the gun away from the leader before grabbing the phone out of the safe. I followed suit and punched the guy behind me in his jewels before standing up and thrusting my palm upwards into his nose breaking it instantly. I grabbed his gun as he dropped it and knocked him out. The others having done the same to theirs. Irene spoke, "Thank you. You were very observant." John looked over at her breathy, "Observant?" She ignored him, "I'm flattered." He looked over at me, "Flattered?" I shook my head as Sherlock lead th way out of the room, "I'll explain later." He nodded.

I stood in the hallway as John and Sherlock walked out to the front porch. I could hear John say we should call the police and Sherlock agreed right before firing a gun into the air. I rolled my eyes as he came back in, "Check the rest of the house and see how they got in." We nodded and took off looking through the house. I found the woman who let us in on the ground of the bedroom, "Sherlock! John!" John came in and checked her pulse, "They must have come in this way." Sherlock came in soon after, "Clearly." John reassured Irene, "It's alright, she's just out cold." She spoke without a care, "Well God knows, she's used to that. There's a back door. Better check it Dr. Watson." He looked at her before motioning me to follow, "Sure."

When we came back up the stairs we found Irene standing over Sherlock with a whip. "Jesus, what are you doing?" She spoke as she left through the other door, "He'll sleep for a few hours. Make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit. It makes for a very unattractive corpse." I ran over to him, "Sherlock?!" I picked up a syringe, "John! She gave him something?" John looked over at her, "What have you given him?!" She spoke calmly like nothing was wrong, "He'll be fine. I've used in on loads of my friends." I knelt closer to his face, but he just kept looking around the room, "Sherlock can you hear me?"

Irene spoke again, "You know, I was wrong about him. He did know where to look." John stood back up and turned to her, "For what? What are you talking about?" She looked over at you and then back up, "The key-code to my safe. My measurements." Sherlock kept trying to get up and the more he moved the quicker the sedative worked. Before Sherlock knew it, he was out cold.


End file.
